


Cold

by Acolyte_Curphy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Creepy, M/M, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acolyte_Curphy/pseuds/Acolyte_Curphy
Summary: Longarm goes to visit Blurr and shares some of his feelings.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> eyeyeye more creepy fic! I had fun with this one <3 Hope you all enjoy!

“I’m afraid it’s highly unlikely he’s going to come back sir.”

First Aid spoke those following words with an air of defeated acceptance. He had gone over the scans, the diagnoses, the records, multiple times and though things had initially seemed to be looking up with remarkable results, there was no doubt in his processor that the point of no return had been reached. 

Longarm stood beside him and did not respond.

Ignoring the medic, he deftly moved past him, pede steps heavy with purpose to open the dull slab of metal that stood beyond. Apart from its large size, there was nothing out of the ordinary about the door and yet despite its unremarkable appearance, a feeling of emptiness, deep and wide as a pitch-black lake, radiated from it so profoundly that it almost struck a sliver of actual fear into Longarms spark. He stopped in front of it, expression grave and dark as the pit, ready to confront whatever thing lied beyond the opening but First Aid stopped him, grabbing his arm in alarm.

“Sir, please! Only medical personnel are allowed clearance into this room - I can’t let you go inside he’s still-!”

“I am a Prime, medic” he replied, stoically focused on nothing but the looming metal beyond him. “I have the clearance to go wherever I please, whenever I please, and that includes inside this room. Now, you shall remove yourself from my arm, and I will go inside and you will leave to tell your superiors that Longarm Prime has personally gone to inspect the body for himself. Is that understood?”

First Aid let go of his arm instantly, holding his servo to himself as if stung. Never, had he heard Longarm speak like that, with such utter coldness in his voice. He cowed at its icy tone.

“Sir, I know he was…special” 

a frustrated sigh.

“…But I-I was given strict orders too-”

Longarm fully turned to him then, and First Aid truly flinched at how altogether unsettling the emotion in his optics were. They stared at each other for a moment and the tension between them was so razor sharp, it could have slit the air itself. The brief pause passed, and First Aid, recognising that nothing he could do would change Longarms mind, sombrely left the corridor, looking down at the floor in defeat. Assuaged by his departure, Longarm punched the verification code into the door’s terminal and it opened with a hiss, revealing the chamber within. As he entered it, the door behind him closed with a thundering slam, snuffing out the sterile light from the hallway with it.

In the side of the room, lying neat upon the cool, gleaming berth was his sedulous agent, Blurr. He was illuminated only by a faint beam of light streaming in from a closed window by the top of the ceiling. Everything else was dark. His optics were shuttered, closed off to the world and his colouring, which was once a brilliant lustrous azure was now a dreary, washed out blue. A number of stringy cables attached to a lowly flashing monitor were loosely connected to his spark and processor which were hidden away, protected by a layer of newly made, unblemished armour. Not a single scratch, dent or speck was to be found on his body. In fact he appeared, in almost every way conceivable to look completely perfect, if not for the sheer weight of lifelessness that draped over him preventing that from being the case.

Longarm observed him for a moment and in that moment, the rankling feeling of distress clenching over his spark swiftly melted away. A dim smile, tender and affectionate graced his lips and he swiftly locked away all intrusive components within the room and moved to the berth to gaze upon his subordinates unmoving form. Nobody could watch them now, they were at last completely alone. With immense gentleness, he cupped Blurr’s helm to his breast, and trembled at the feeling of its chilly metal being pressed beside his spark.

“I knew he was wrong” he hummed, slowly stroking the mesh under his servo’s. “I knew they were all mistaken, acting as if you were gone when really you are just fine.”

He pecked the side of his helm and rocked back and forth slowly, slightly, clutching Blurr’s body to him as it lolled brokenly like a worn-out doll.

“All you need is more rest. The data shows you’re still online after all, it’s just a question of being patient. And truly, I have all the patience in the world.”

“The data also shows that he will have a 98% chance of never waking up and will most likely remain in a permanent, vegetative state for the remainder of hi-”

Longarm snarled, hammering the thought down with vicious exertion, as if it were a parasite needing to be eliminated. The sheer blistering heat of anger he felt was inundating. It was bizarre and unsettling to him and it hurt him to the core. Longarm was not used to feeling much. At all. For the majority of his long and stolid lifetime, he had never felt anything more stirring than the occasional subdued flare of pride or the rare impression of flat concern. But after Blurr had wriggled his way into his spark his wants and desires steadily began to ascend to a soaring cliff point that he was unable to descend from. It was unusually difficult to comprehend and to control, and though a part of him badly wanted to forever lock these overwhelming, illogical thoughts away, he was too far gone to truly fight it back. Imprisoned after the thick weight of emotion, Longarm forced himself to remain composed and return to his brittlely constructed reverie.

As he settled down from his brief moment of unwonted passion, he realised Blurr’s body had slid down from his arms and was now dangling haphazardly towards the floor. His spark jolted and Longarm lifted him back onto the berth, crooning soft apologies to him all the time, rubbing Blurr’s shoulder armour comfortingly, as if it would somehow reach the comatose bot’s audials.

“I’m so sorry Blurr. I’m just…not used to feeling this way. Ever since I-I had to-”  
“to kill him”

“…see you leave, I have been missing you so much, so much…”

He brought up Blurr’s palm and inhaled, mouth guard taking in and cataloguing the scent of his fresh, pristine protoform.

“All I wanted was to share a life with you darling. And have you by my side as my faithful and dutiful agent.”

The image of Blurr, young and trim, filled with energy, with life, with vigour flashed within his mind.  
He imagined him now, waking up at last from his fathomless slumber to look up at Longarm with exquisite bright optics. Even when he rose up with a groggy, ugly whirr he would still appear wonderful beyond compare and a clumsy but undoubtably beautiful grin would light up his exhausted face. He would hurriedly reach up to loop his arms around his superior’s welcoming embrace, and their EM fields would burst together with joy to do the same, enveloping them in a halo of bliss. A dreamy laugh, clear and breezy would bubble from Blurr’s throat and he would say,

“Longarm, oh Longarm sir I missed you so so much.”

It was without a doubt, a dumb and unobtainable fantasy.

Longarm had killed Blurr. He had trapped him, crushed him and ensured that his last discernible thoughts were bloated with fear, betrayal and unimaginable terror. Even worse was how utterly desecrated Blurr’s body had been, so mutilated and broken that it was nothing but a squared mash of limbs, shattered metals and maimed wires. It was a miracle he was even alive, regardless of whether his mind was truly there or not.

Longarm paid no heed to such insignificant details. Blurr would awaken soon, and that was all that mattered. He knew it, felt it in his spark. It was only a matter of time. Until then, he simply needed to wait. And, as he waited, it wouldn’t hurt to share a little bit of his love before he woke up. The pull he felt to be close to Blurr, to be as intimate as one could possibly be with him, was unbearable. It had been too long since he had been blessed by the presence of his darling agent before him. How could he resist imposing that desire when he was finally alone with him in this empty room, with nobody to beset or interrupt their reunion?

With desire swelling through his circuits, Longarm climbed over Blurr’s body and laid above him, utterly succumbing to his immoral wants. He kissed Blurr, on the mouth this time and opened his chilled, unmoving lips apart with his glossa to lave and bathe its insides with his oral lubricants. It was a sealing gesture. A sign that Blurr was finally his and nobody could ever break it. Not even Blurr himself.

Sensually, his servos petted at every plane of porto-mesh and armour in reach. At times, the strokes were broad and firm, at other moments they were light caresses, each one a manifestation of his ebbing and flowing yearning. He daydreamed of Blurr responding to him with eager passion, whining with immense lust and pleasure, twisting and begging for Longarm to touch him everywhere, and envelope him completely. And Longarm did just that. Lowering his frame down, he ground his entire body against Blurr’s, rubbing and smothering him with his mesh. Not a twitch was made in reply, but Longarm did not mind and he continued to explore Blurr’s mouth, loving the feeling of his cool tongue sliding wetly against his, of his icy cold denta sending prickling sensations along his wet glossa mesh, of his stony lips pressing frigidly upon his own.

Finally pulling apart, Longarm continued kissing Blurr’s frame without pause, unable to remove any part of himself off his body. He mouthed his way across the the dark black cables of his neck, wetting them with his lubricants and sucking on them with fervour. For a moment, he almost thought he could taste the energon flowing in them, streaming slowly within their tubes. At no point, did he ever cease rubbing against Blurr’s mesh, and his spike gave a telltale thrum behind its housing, coming to life and eager to be paid attention to. Longarm took his time however, and wetly placed his mouth upon a number of the little details situated on Blurr’s body, lapping at his finger-tips, tickling his vents with his tongue, suckling at the pretty black bands that embellished his tanks, till eventually he reached his valve.

The cover of it remained firmly shut, just as unresponsive and defunct as the rest of him. Longarm did not mind and harshly began to swipe his tongue against the protective metal. Nothing. Unperturbed he fiddled with the seams of it, gently so as not to leave any dents and it popped back to reveal an immaculate virgin valve before him. It was a pretty dark black, beautiful and small, exactly as he imagined and when Longarm prodded it open with his digits, he was greeted to the sight of delicate electric blue inner walls dotted with the sweet, tender nodes.

With love, he licked and wriggled his tongue into the array, relishing in the feeling of the bulbous nodes and velvet walls rolling on his mesh. For a few minutes he drooled and swept spit across the valve till it glistened with solvent, preparing it for his straining, pulsing spike. Satisfied, he pulled his helm back and slid his own covers away, letting his cord bob, erect and needy in the air. Arranging himself into mounting position, he elegantly held Blurr’s thighs apart and nudged the head of his array against Blurr’s valve, gasping lightly at the sticky wet feeling of his own saliva wetting his spike.

“Ah, Blurr I love you so much” he said, and he plunged himself inside, shuddering at the cold, gummy nodes sliding so wonderfully against him. The factory seal inside broke from the penetration and small trickles of energon began to burst around the segmented spike. Blurr didn’t feel any pain. Moaning airily, Longarm let himself glide in and out of his walls, smooth and steady, melting into the feeling of Blurr’s velvety mesh rippling around him. Though the rest of his body remained completely inoperative, no words uttered at all, not even a breath, Longarm remained transfixed in his pleasure, in finally becoming one with the only individual he had ever loved.

An expression of luxurious delight adorned Longarms face and as Blurr’s, silk soft internals swept across his spike his optics flickered in joy. Steady throbs of adulation and ecstasy pulsed within his EM field, covering Blurr in a gown of love.

Longarm leant forward and leisurely mouthed at the clean surface of Blurr’s cheek, as if they were long lost lovers having an alluring, deep, romantic session of invaluable interface. Again, he planted a long and tender kiss upon Blurr’s mouth, moving his lips in a practiced co-ordinated pattern that shifted in time with every snap of his hips. Every so often he’d change the pace just slightly, grinding circles inside the array to lazily swirl his spike against every globulous sensor in reach, before pulling back and thrusting far inside, till the throbbing tip of his cord brushed against Blurr’s ceiling node.

Though, the frame beneath him was not even beginning to break away from its barren state, Blurr’s automated interface systems reacted to the deep, penetrative cord moving within him and small amounts of lubricant began to crawl over Longarms spike. His valve unconsciously clenched around him, callipers rippling slightly, involuntarily milking the cord lunging inside.

Longarm crooned, overcome with lust, arousal coiling tight. Lifting himself up, he hoisted Blurr onto his lap, raising his thighs to wrap around the bulging swell of his waist and clenched onto them with firm servos, never ceasing to pump into him all the while. The new angle allowed his spike to penetrate and part Blurr’s internal array with ease till every push inside resulted in his cord kissing the cluster of ceiling nodes by his gestation tank over and over again.

The feeling of the gummy sensor constantly pressing so exquisitely on the pulsing slit of of his spike, sent a rush of molten pleasure through Longarms circuits and he released a rough groan, pistoning himself harder, deeper, more vigorously into the squelching valve. Blurr’s frame jostled in his lap, arms swaying, optics blank, a veritable corpse being fragged for self-serving pleasure. His callipers continued to cycle down upon the spike, reflexively massaging it and suckling it in deeper in order to quickly prompt the release of transfluid into his gestation chamber.

Feeling the walls of Blurr’s array close and twist around him, Longarm gasped and pumped fiercely upwards to grind against the cluster of Blurr’s ceiling node, dazed by the hypnotic smack of their hips coming together. The valve around him gave a deft, sporadic clench and fluttered madly, refusing to let go. Cord stimulated beyond control, and processor melting in ecstasy, Longarm vented into Blurr’s audials, clutched his body tight to him, and overloaded, gushing throb after thick throb of transfluid inside. As euphoria raked through his frame, the tight crush of adoration in Longarms spark became so strong he thought it would break his body into pieces.

Steadying his breathing, Longarm nuzzled Blurr’s frame to him with yearning, servos rubbing slow figure eights across his numb thighs. He was beyond reluctant to remove his spike from the feather-soft plush of his agents now lukewarm valve, and even more so to lay him back down upon the cold slab of the berth. The idea of parting with him, after sharing such a proudly amorous moment was distinctly painful and he wished he could simply take Blurr back to his apartment and nurse him to awaken there, far from all the prying optics of his co-workers. Fortunately, he was not so foolish to do so, and he typed in a quick code on his gauntlet to summon a number of drones into the room. They took Blurr into the nearby contamination chamber where he would be given a scrupulous, thorough cleansing. Any residue left by Longarm on Blurr’s frame, both inside and out, would assiduously be removed till all traces of it were gone and nobody would know of the things he had done to Blurr’s body. Another small code had been typed which had ordered for Blurr’s now broken seal to be replaced. It was an easy process to complete, one that was fast and elementary - after all it was simply a band of protective rubber, but Longarm shivered at the thought of breaking it open all the same.

Only about ten minutes later, the drones returned holding Blurr’s limp form in their black, mechanical servos. Despite the fact that he looked even cleaner than before, shining like a crystal in the beam of dim light, his body seemed all the more dead and the thought made the red bulb on Longarms helm pulse. No, Blurr wouldn’t die. He never would. Longarm, somehow, in some way, would make sure of it and with that he left the room and closed the door after giving Blurr a longing, foreboding stare.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened next!??! Who knows ~


End file.
